


First Snow

by Schlurp



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlurp/pseuds/Schlurp
Summary: Mickey is a chef, Ian is the one he's cooking for.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is a chef, Ian is the one he's cooking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, just trying to introduce everything.

Mickey had been struggling to get by, he worked in Chicago as a cashier, funny right? When he was younger he used to torture every living cashier in his area. Now though, he was working as a chef for some of the best people he’s ever met, the Gallagher family. Getting to this point was hard, he had started out just cooking in the comfort of his home, but slowly he got better, then he got a job in a small family owned restaurant. He then proceeded to get a job in a well-known restaurant, that was when Fiona, the oldest sister of the family decided to hire him to be the family chef alongside another. So, obviously he agreed, to his surprise, they lived in a house that must have cost about 5 million. It took him a while to get used to the fact that he was going to live here, yeah, live here. They offered to pay him around 3,000 every week, for clothes and such. Now, two months into living with the family he still hasn’t been able to hold a proper conversation with one of the kids named Ian, was he hoping to, maybe. Though it seemed impossible because the boy only ever said a simple, hi, and left. The other family members he didn’t have a problem with, they talked to him a lot, he surprisingly enjoyed the company of the youngest female Gallagher, Debbie. She was 17, 5 years younger than him, she was good company, and she was a smart girl. Mickey quickly became close to the family, they were very nice people, he was happy he got offered the job.   
-

It was breakfast time in the Gallagher house, they didn’t want anything special, just some egg sandwich supposedly because Fiona had an announcement. Mickey sat down in a chair, surprised to see Ian not going upstairs yet, it must be an important announcement if he stayed here instead of going upstairs. Fiona stood up, god she’s so dramatic, Mickey thought, smiling, “So, we’re going out to our Winter cabin since, well, it’s Winter! This time is special though, since we have Mickey coming.” Fiona said, smiling at Mickey. Mickey had absolutely no idea what she meant, but he went along with it. Going to a Winter cabin wouldn’t be so bad, he knew that the other chef wouldn’t be coming, he got sick a few days ago and has been staying in his room. The rest of breakfast was filled with Carl asking Mickey questions about his childhood, Carl trying to steal people’s food, and failing, and Ian actually staying downstairs.  
-

After breakfast Mickey went to his room which was located on the second floor, it was a surprisingly big room and he didn’t have to share it with anyone. Fiona had given him a suitcase previously, so Mickey used it. He went around picking out anything from his drawer, he knew they were going to be there for a week but he didn’t know if there was going to be a pool, and if there was no one would go in it because it would be too cold. So, he didn’t end up bringing any shorts, instead he brought sweats because Fiona had told him he wouldn’t be cooking. Mickey really just wanted to rest, he knew he would be having a cabin to himself, but he hoped that everything went fine and they wouldn’t get _snowed in._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn't have any pool clothes, Ian has taken a special interest in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are misspelled things. :)

Ian made his way downstairs with a small suitcase, nothing special was in it. There were just a few pieces of clothes, shorts as well, there was a hot tub in each cabin. He stood out in front of the house, a slight grin on his face when he saw Mickey struggling to open his car. Ian walked over to Mickey, grabbing the keys out of his hand. “So, you’re going to be driving us but you can’t even get the car unlocked?” Mickey looked up at Ian with an annoyed look on his face. “Don’t talk to your elders like that.” It was hard for Ian to suppress his laugh at what Mickey just said, but he managed. “Oh, my elder,” Ian said in a mocking tone, “Calm down, you’re only two years older than me.” Mickey huffed, he had to stay professional, “Sir, may I get the car keys back?” Ian looked down at him amused, Ian had never been interested in him, at all. He rarely ever talked to him, so this sudden forwardness was a bit awkward for them both. Ian tossed the keys back into Mickey’s hands proceeding to watch him still struggle to open the car door. “Turn it the other way.” Ian mumbled, a second later a couple aggravated sentences came out of Mickey’s mouth once he opened the car by turning the key the other way. The rest of the family made their way out, they would be taking two cars. Fiona would be driving one, Mickey driving the other. Liam had invited a few of his school friends, they would be driving with Fiona, while Debbie, Carl, and Ian drove with Mickey. The family got into their cars and began driving moments later.  
-

Mickey was twenty minutes into his drive, it was like a normal day. Ian staying silent, Carl smothering him with questions, and Debbie trying to get him to shut-up. “How far away are these cabins anyway?” Mickey asked. “Maybe another hour, depends if a deer runs in front of the car or not.” Carl blurted out with a smile. Debbie sighed, “It should be an hour or so, and don’t worry there’s rarely any deer here.” Mickey’s tensed up body finally relaxed hearing Debbie’s words. “So, how many cabins are there?” Mickey questioned. To his surprise Ian responded first, “There’s four, one for Liam and his friends, one for me and Carl, one for Debbie and Fiona, and one for you.” “Oh, really? Well hopefully it doesn’t snow too much.” There was mostly silence for the rest of the drive, though there was the occasional grunt from Carl after Debbie had punched him for flipping off the passing cars.  
-

Once they finally made it to their destination, Mickey had stood apart from everyone else, waiting for them to grab their things and go inside. It took a few moments, but they had finally gotten their stuff and headed inside. He stood behind the car, taking a few deep breaths in, it was a very beautiful place. They were surrounded by trees that hadn’t lost all their leaves yet, he looked over to see a gigantic lake, and in the distance was a boat, it seemed as if people were having a party on it. He sighed, taking one last deep breath in, and walked over to his cabin. He set his suitcase on the bed, frustrated at the fact that no one told them he would have a hot tub. He hadn’t brought anything suitable for water, there was only sweats, oversized shirts, jeans, and tank tops. He sure as hell wasn’t going into any sort of water with sweats, Mickey sighed in annoyance. He got up, putting the rest of his clothes in the drawers, and finally having a good look around his cabin. There were two beds, obviously for him and the chef that didn’t end up coming. There was also a painting right on the wall, it was of two people walking in what seemed to be the rain. They were holding hands, the trees were many different colors, those colors also filled the buildings which reflected off the ground. Mickey took one last look at the painting before walking outside.  
-

Ian and Fiona had started cooking, though they weren’t very good at it. He looked over to see Mickey coming out from his cabin with an annoyed look on his face. “Mickey, there you are! Can you come help me with these hotdogs, I’m burning them.” Mickey quickly put a smile on his face and walked over to them. “Yeah, of course.” A few minutes later the food was finished and surprisingly only a few of them were burnt. “Thank you Mickey.” The family said before going back to eating, it had been at least two hours after they had gotten here and the boat was slowly getting louder. Mickey had wandered off with a couple beers and a hotdog, Ian decided to follow him. “Hey, Mickey wait up!” Ian called out while Mickey was walking farther into the forest, at the other end of this forest there was a lake so Ian guessed he was going there. Mickey turned around to look at Ian, “What do you need?” He said with a sigh. “Let me come with you?” Ian said, though it sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Mickey groaned, more annoyed than before. “Fine, but just letting you know, I don’t even know where I’m going myself.” Ian laughed at that then made his way to Mickey’s side grabbing a beer out of his hands. To his surprise Mickey didn’t even look his way when he grabbed it, not even when he opened it. “Alright then, hurry up lets go.” Ian said with a small smile on his face. Ian had never been interested in him at all, but maybe they could actually be good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian is in bold, Mickey is in italics.

Mickey and Ian made it to a spot right by the water, there were no seats instead there was a log so they decided to sit there. “So, why did you try to leave?” Ian asks, “I don’t really know, just felt like it I guess.” Mickey replied, he then opened one of the cans he had brought, “Aren’t you underage?” Mickey said, he hadn’t asked Ian the first time he had grabbed a beer, maybe he just wanted to get a conversation going because it was getting quiet. “You’re asking that now?” Ian replied with a laugh, “What if your sister fires me for being irresponsible with the kids?” Ian scoffed, “Kid? I’m only two years younger than you, remember that.” Mickey smiled, “Still a kid.” Ian gave him a look, they were silent for a few moments before Mickey asked, “So, are these rich kids always here?” He pointed at the boat with people still screaming and loud music playing. “Yeah, usually they’re here whenever we come, I think it’s because they have winter break.” “How long does this usually last?” Ian sighed, “Last time they did this for four days.” “Don’t tell me that they’re going to get louder?” Ian smiled, “They’re going to get louder.” Mickey groaned in annoyance, “How do you sleep when this happens?” “I just listen to music that I actually like instead of them screaming all night.” Mickey took another sip of his beer, “Maybe I should try that.” Their conversation went on for a few more minutes before Mickey asked, “So, I’ve seen family pictures of another guy at the house, can you tell me who he is?” “Oh, that’s my brother, Lip, he’s at college.” Ian took a drink of his beer and started coughing, Mickey patted him on the back as he struggled. “You alright now?” “Yeah, thanks for the help.” Ian replied sarcastically. They both turned their heads, staring into each other's eyes, then they started laughing. Once the laughing died down, they stared into each other’s eyes once more, Mickey cleared his throat looking away from him. “Let’s go back, it’s getting dark.” Ian smiled, there was a hint of sadness that Mickey wasn’t able to see. “Yeah, lets go.” They both stood up and made their way back to the cabins.   
-

Ian stood at the front of his cabin, waiting for Mickey to go inside. “Play music!” Ian called out while waving, Mickey looked back and smiled. “I will!” He replied, then went inside. Ian went into his own cabin and fell face first into his bed sighing. “What’s wrong?” Carl asked, Ian looked up to see Carl holding a beetle. “Carl, what the fuck is that.” Carl looked at Ian confused, “What do you mean? It’s a beetle.” “Get that the fuck away from me.” Ian said as Carl inched closer to Ian, “Carl,” he took another step closer to Ian, “Carl, get away from me.” He threw the bug onto Ian, “What the fuck?” Ian screamed as he jumped up from the bed quickly, looking back to see the beetle slowly crawling on the bed. Ian smacked Carl in the head, going to grab something to get the beetle with.  
-

There was a knock on Fiona’s door, she opened it to see Carl holding a pillow in his arm. “What are you doing here?” She asked as he walked into the cabin, sitting on the bed. “Ian kicked me out.” “What did you do this time?” “I threw a beetle on him.” Fiona laughed, “Yeah, I’d kick you out too.”   
-

Mickey laid down on his bed, listening to music through his earphones, Ian was right this did help. The blanket was covering his body tightly, it got surprisingly cold during the night. Mickey yawned, picking up his phone. During him and Ian’s conversation they had exchanged numbers, it was only if Mickey had any questions Ian told him, but they both knew that was a lie. He went to Ian’s contact number and pressed on it. Mickey started typing….  
-  
_Hey, are you alright? I heard screaming from over there_.  
-  
Mickey set his phone down not expecting an answer, moments later he got a notification. He picked his phone up, seeing what the notification was, - (1) New message from Ian; Now -  
He opens it and reads.  
-  
**Yeah, I'm alright. Carl was just being stupid. What about you? The music working?**  
-  
Mickey debates on whether he should answer or not, he sighs. Wasn’t this kind of unprofessional? He yawns, and starts typing.  
-  
_Music works surprisingly well, do they always stay up this late?_  
-  
**Most of the time yes, actually. Have you gotten in the hot tub yet?**  
-  
Mickey sighs, he had totally forgotten about the hot tub. Maybe he could get in there with his sweats? Though it would be uncomfortable he’d at least get to go in the hot tub.  
-  
_Nope, didn't know there was going to be a hot tub so I just brought sweats_.  
-  
**That's pretty sad**. **You can borrow my shorts if you want. I brought like six pairs.**  
-  
Mickey smiled at the offer, they were getting closer surprisingly fast.  
-  
_Sure, thank you. Anyways I gotta get to sleep. Goodnight, see you later._  
-  
**Alright. See ya.**  
\- 

Mickey set his phone down and found himself smiling while messaging him. They had only been messaging for ten minutes but it felt like so much longer. Mickey yawned, pulling the blanket farther over his body, trying to fall asleep.  
-

Ian was surprised when Mickey had messaged him for the first time, he had thought that he would be the first one to message, not Mickey. He finally set his phone down rubbing his hands over his face. He got up and went to take a shower, it might have been late but he really wasn’t feeling like sleeping at the moment. Once he had finished in the shower and had put all his clothes on, it was already starting to get light outside. He didn’t want to mess up his _amazing_ sleep schedule by sleeping right now so he decided to not go to sleep. He walked over to his bed and jumped on it face first. He slowly dozed off, annoyed at the fact he wasn’t able to stay awake.


	4. Chapter 4

I’m discontinuing this.


End file.
